The field of the invention is generally that of plumbing fixtures for water closet installations, and more specifically, to an improved water closet sealing adapter.
Water closets are traditionally connected to either 3 inch or 4 inch drainage piping--cast iron, in any one of these weights or grades, service weight, no-hub or extra heavy, plastic pipe--PVC or ABS. PVC is available in two grades (schedules) that are accepted for drainage use within a building. Schedule 40 commonly known as DWV, and another weight that is officially termed 3.25 O.D. PVC and is commonly referred to as schedule 30 or thin wall pipe. The schedule 30 pipe is available in the 3 inch size only. Copper and galvanized steel pipe are also used in drainage systems. There are different dimension tolerances for each of the three grades of cast iron and for the plastic pipes that affect the inside diameter of the pipes.
Floor outlet water closets are traditionally mounted or connected in the following manner. A "closet flange" is attached to the drainage piping. Cast iron closet flanges are used with cast iron and galvanized steel drainage pipe and are attached by packing with oakum and poring hot lead in the annular space. Where the lead is cooled, it is caulked (expanded) using caulking irons and a hammer. There are also closet flanges that attach by mechanical means.
Plastic closet flanges are attached with solvent cements to the plastic pipe. Copper closet flanges are soft soldered to the copper drainage pipe. Once the closet flange is set, the joint between the outlet horn of the water closet and the closet flange is made with either a wax ring or plumbers putty. Very little putty is used for this purpose today but, prior to the introduction of the preformed wax ring it was used exclusively.
The discharge horn outlet of the water closet varies in outside dimensions from one manufacturer to another. The only dimension requirement for ASME standard A112.19.2U is that the outside diameter of the outlet cannot exceed 3.75 inches.
Another dimensional factor stipulated in ASME A112.19.2U is the depth of the recess measured from the part of the fixture that contacts the floor and the underside surface of the water closet. This recess is required to be not less than 0.5 inches and no more than 0.75 inches.
This combination of varying pipe sizes, various inside diameter and outside diameter dimensions of the pipe in a given size, the various outside dimensions of the water closet discharge horn outlet, and the varying depth of the water closet recess does create a difficult connection problem that up to now has been addressed only by the use of putty or wax rings to effect a seal between the water closet and drainage pipe.
Code authorities and the plumbing trade acknowledge the weakness of this connection and recognize it as the weakest connection in the plumbing system. Leakage from this joint can come in two forms. First, the leaking joint will allow sewer gas to enter the building and can lead to illness and the spread of disease. Second, if a stoppage occurs in the drainage system, the joint can leak that not only allows sewage into the building but because it is hidden in the water closet recess, it can breed germs and rot the floor under the water closet.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a method of joining between the water closet and the drainage pipe that meets or exceeds the pressure test requirements of the entire plumbing drainage system within a building.
There are approximately 11 million water closets produced in the United States every year. In addition there are at least 11 million more water closets that are removed and reset in alteration and repairs. In all there are approximately 20 to 25 million water closets now being installed every year with a potential of leaking sewer gas or sewage into the living spaces of a building.